


kind on the eyes

by epoenine



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, New Years, Tybalt/Gregory/Sampson have just become my favorite thing???? Whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio has never really been one for parties. He doesn’t like the feel of them, how everything is so much and everyone is so close and the smell in the air can be either cheap, mixed drinks or some kind of illegal drug, you never really know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kind on the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for alcohol and cursing!  
> i wrote this in 2 days and it's unbeta'd pls enjoy!!!  
> title taken from arabella by arctic monkeys B) it doesn't fit but i don't really care right now

Benvolio has never really been one for parties. He doesn’t like the feel of them, how everything is so _much_ and everyone is so _close_ and the smell in the air can be either cheap, mixed drinks or some kind of illegal drug, you never really know.

Romeo promised this one isn’t going to be like that. He said it’s just going to be a few close friends, maybe some people that Benvolio doesn’t know so well. He promised that it isn’t going to get out of control, said that the apartment that he, Mercutio, and Benvolio all shared won’t get trashed like the last party he held.

He wasn’t lying, either. Sure, there’s a few drinks going around, but the music is down and the living room isn’t crammed. It’s a small party, and Benvolio is thankful for that.

Just because it’s tamed doesn’t mean Benvolio is out, dancing in the middle of the living room floor. He hangs back, standing in the open kitchen doorway with a drink in hand. Of course, he doesn’t usually drink, but he thought since it’s New Year’s eve, he might indulge.

Benvolio sees Romeo sitting on the couch, laughing at something Juliet just said. Mercutio is standing next to him, a smile on his face that could light up the whole room. Maybe it does, or maybe Benvolio is just a little tipsy.

With another drink, he pushes the pang of longing away.

There’s about twenty minutes to midnight, and he spots Rosaline, some girl with bright, colored hair. Half of her head is shaved, and her dark skin looks like it glows. She’s sitting in a big, fluffy chair, seeing how many drinks she can down before midnight.

Surprisingly, Paris and Escalus are talking in the corner, and by the looks of it, Paris has a delighted, flirty smile across his face. There’s about two inches of space between them, and this time it can’t be blamed on loud music.

Benvolio smiles when he reaches Tybalt. He’s got one hand clasped around Gregory’s, their fingers tightly entwined, but his mouth is occupied by Sampson.

He’s happy that his friends are in a good mood and having fun. There’s really nothing more he could want than for the people he cares about to be happy. He goes into the kitchen to refill his drink, choosing something that looks like it won’t hurt too much when it goes down his throat.

“Hey, there,” says a voice, and Benvolio turns around to see Mercutio with a smirk. “Having fun? I know these aren’t really your thing, so.” He plays with the corner of a streamer, eyes skirting the many decorations Romeo insisted had to be put up

“It’s not that bad,” Benvolio answers, his voice small though he’s sure he meant for it to come out normal. “Are you?”

“Am I what?” Mercutio asks, and Benvolio pretends to not notice the way he’s jumpy, the way his hands are only slightly shaking, or the way he’s coming off as more nervous than Romeo on his first date with Juliet.

“Having _fun_ ,” Benvolio explains, smiling. His eyes crinkle over the top of his drink and he sips, tasting the bitterness of alcohol.

“Oh,” Mercutio starts, trying for nonchalance. “Yeah, I guess so.” He pauses, refilling his drink. Benvolio wants to know why this seems so awkward and out of place. They’re friends, closer than they are with Romeo, so this should be easy, should it?

He can’t really wrap his head around things right now, so he just nods with a smile until Mercutio excuses himself, going to stand by Romeo again. Benvolio stays in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the wall and observing others around him.

Once he drinks his way through another drink, they’re all crowded around the television, waiting for the ball to drop. They shout out the countdown, laughing and grinning.

Romeo turns to Juliet, kissing her sweetly, almost chastely. When they pull back, Romeo’s blushing, and Benvolio can’t help but grin at that.

Paris has Escalus up against the wall, kissing him with such intensity that Benvolio has to look away, turn his eyes towards Tybalt, who’s grinning as Gregory and Sampson both kiss him on his cheeks.

Rosaline, unsurprisingly, has gone through a large amount of drinks, and is now opening the window, standing on her tiptoes to see if she can watch the ball drop from the apartment building.

Benvolio looks around for Mercutio, and he finds him standing next to him, looking at Benvolio with an unreadable expression. Just for a second, Benvolio’s eyes flick down to Mercutio’s mouth and then they’re kissing.

It’s unexpected, mostly because they’ve been friends for so long and Benvolio’s never considered this, or maybe he has a habit of lying to himself. When they pull back, Benvolio is looking at Mercutio like he’s the only one in the room.

Benvolio has a light dusting of blush on his cheeks and his heart is beating wildly, not caused by the alcohol but by the sight of Mercutio, flushed with his eyes lowered, almost shy.

On a whim, Benvolio steps forward, pressing his lips against Mercutio’s once more. Mercutio lets out a sound of surprise before turning it into a soft moan while Benvolio runs his tongue across Mercutio’s bottom lip.

The rest of the world is somewhat of a blur once Mercutio starts kissing back. Benvolio’s hands clutch at the front of Mercutio’s shirt, his back arching so Mercutio can deepen their kiss.

When they pull back this time, Benvolio is smirking and there’s a look in Mercutio’s eyes. Romeo ends the party early, something probably due to the way Juliet keeps leaning in, whispering things into his ear.

Mercutio kisses the hinge of Benvolio’s jaw, gently biting before grabbing his hand, leading him down the hallway to Mercutio’s bedroom.

“What do you want--?” Mercutio starts, breathing heavily. Benvolio cuts him off with a kiss and bucking his hips up.

“You,” Benvolio answers easily, almost teasingly, and looks up at Mercutio. The air around them is heavy and Mercutio nods, guiding Benvolio back to the bed and hovering over him once they’re laying down.

Mercutio peels off their layers, keeping their boxers on. Skin on skin contact is much, _much_ better, Benvolio thinks, and he bucks his hips up again, seeking more friction. Mercutio presses open mouthed kisses to Benvolio’s neck, sucking gently and earning himself a moan.

“We’re not alone, Benvolio,” Mercutio whispers, nodding towards the door. “Romeo and Juliet are in the next room over.”

“Who cares, it’s not like they’re going to hold back for us,” Benvolio replies, smirking. His hands find their way to Mercutio’s hair and they tug again, and Benvolio hears a groan spill from Mercutio’s lips.

Mercutio slips a thigh between Benvolio’s legs, and Benvolio gasps at the pressure. He grins down, moaning while Mercutio goes back to kissing his neck. His hips are moving, and with every upwards thrust they both let out a groan.

Benvolio knows that he’s going to come embarrassingly fast, he can already feel the tension building up inside him, and then once Mercutio’s hand is in his underwear, wrapping a hand around his cock, he’s coming with a drawn out moan.

“Holy shit,” Mercutio groans, his eyes clouded with lust as he looks at Benvolio. “ _Fuck_ , did you just--”

“Yeah,” Benvolio answers, his voice high and wrecked. “Yeah, sorry, I did.”

“Don't apologize, Benvolio, that's the hottest thing--Oh my _god_ ,” Mercutio says, and apparently that’s enough to send him over the edge because he’s coming, too, grinding his cock down on Benvolio’s groin.

They lay there, catching their breaths as they hear the fireworks go off in the background, the distant cheering of people celebrating the new year.

“Happy New Year, Mercutio,” Benvolio says softly, rolling over so he can see Mercutio laying beside him. “Any goals?” he asks, his smile lazy.

Mercutio leans forward, pressing his lips to a mark on Benvolio’s neck. “Yeah, get you to go on a date with me.”

“You could have just asked,” Benvolio replies, shifting so he’s closer to Mercutio. He kisses a trail along Mercutio’s jaw, breath warming his heck as Benvolio says, “You know, you’re doing this way out of order.”

Mercutio’s quiet for the next few moments, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I know,” he says, fingertips tracing along Benvolio’s spine.

They stay like that for a while, Benvolio curled up next to Mercutio while they lay in the dark room. What little light there is is coming through the window, different colors flashing throughout the room.

This year started out okay, Benvolio thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! i'm on tumblr at prouvairie  
> happy new years everyone !!!!


End file.
